godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
What Dreams May Come
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =What Dreams May Come |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =7 |director =Frank Squillace |writer =Len Wein |aired =11/7/1998 }} What Dreams May Come is the seventh episode of Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode opens with an argument between an elderly couple, which is interupted by an attack by the Crackler. The credits roll, and cut to H.E.A.T. investigating the damaged building before they are approached by the building's former superintendent who gives them clearance to go inside. Shortly after Mendel Craven comes to the conclusion that the monster came from inside the building, Niko Tatopoulos receives a phone call from Monique Dupre, telling him that she has found the monster at a city bus yard, and he leaves the team to aid her. upon arriving, Monique informs Nick of the people still trapped inside, whom they rescue while N.I.G.E.L. scans the area. Meanwhile, Elsie Chapman and Randy Hernandez have figured out that the blackout originated inside the building, and as such they search for strange electrical equipment. Their search leads them to the apartment of a Mr. Sidney Walker, whose apartment is virtually untouched. At the same time, Zilla Junior comes to fight Crackler, who was about to harm Nick, Monique and Dr. Craven. The team flees the scene and discover that Crackler absorbs Junior's atomic ray, but before He himself figures this out, the Crackler vanishes. At Walker's apartment, Elsie Chapman draws a parallel between Him and the monster: it only attacked Walker's home and workplace. This information leads Nick to search for clues to his whereabouts. It is revealed to him by bus mechanics that Walker had been out for weeks (the Superintendent had said the same thing about his home), Walker's coworkers suggest that he left on account of injury caused by many electric shocks caused by charging electric buses. Randy then comes to the conclusion that Walker hated his job and everyone around him, so when he accidentally mutated into Crackler, he attacked his workplace and neighbors. Dr. Craven counters this by saying that Crackler could not have be a human mutation because it is not alive. Elsie and Randy are sent to investigate Sidney Walker's last calendar appointment, at a neurological research center downtown. Randy hacks the front desk computer, after distracting the uncooperative secretary, to find Mr. Walker's room. The two then enter the office and speak with the scientists there who tell them that Mr. Walker was an insomniac, for whom they found a cure, however said cure was too potent and he had been sleeping for a week. The team then figures out that the times that Walker's doctors had tried to awaken him, were when the Crackler appeared. The doctors then confirm that Walker's angry subconscious is controlling the Crackler, and it shortly appears again. In the fray, Nick, Monique, and Mendel harm Crackler with EMP weapons, while Elsie Chapman unplugs Sidney Walker from the machines, but ironically, this only makes Crackler stronger, and Zilla Junior rises out of nearby waters to defend the city. At this time, they discover that even with Walker being awake, his dream-beast does not falter. Walker begins to get impatient with his attendant's and H.E.A.T.'s lack of explanation, at which point it is revealed that if Walker relieves his pent up aggression while he is awake, the Crackler will disappear. He finally loses his temper, and with a killing blow from Zilla Junior, the Crackler is defeated. Back at headquarters, the team plays Pool. Appearances Characters & Monsters *Zilla Junior *Crackler *H.E.A.T. **Nick Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven *Sidney Walker Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *N.I.G.E.L. Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Episodes